To Shatter Silence
by MixtyEmotion3
Summary: When Lavi and Kanda come to investigate a strange light, the last thing they would expect is to find a strange unconscious sliver haired boy lying in their way. AU Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man or any of it's story elements. Rated T for Kanda's big mouth and paranoia.


_Soundless._

It was a painting, that of a land sketched over by artist who lost his sight, sitting there collecting dust and left forgotten and untouched.

It was pure was silence.

Not even the slow falling crystal tears that the little boy shed gave even a hint of noise, and not a single soul seem to stir and in this silent world.

He was truly alone.

A crescent moon stood above him making his hair glow silver in the moonlight as it's black reflection rested within a dark blue lake for the land seemed to be devoid of color. Grey grass stood still as gnarled dead trees outlined the deep purple sky. His small fingers caressed the water forming small ripples as he gazed longingly into it, letting small drops fall from his hand matching his tears.

The moon's reflection wasn't the only thing that rested within the water.

In it was a sphere, but this was not any ordinary sphere, it was another world,

a world of life.

Yet the boy could not reach it, for a barrier surrounded it with a key hole like structure protruding from the front, but the key was nowhere to be found. So it sat there, in the center of the lake, untouchable leaving the boy merely an observer. Not even time could not touch him, and as centuries passed the boy watched and learned.

He watch the animals evolve and adapt, the terrain morph over and over again and tried to count the countless deaths of the creatures he watched. Some died from old age, some were eaten and some die before their time was right. Until one day the boy spotted something new.

Strange _unnatural_ structures started forming out of the ground. A type of newer creature, humans (or bald monkeys, as he dubbed them), were acting up. Unlike other creatures who moved around to survive and keep to themselves, humans,like worker ants carried resources to their anthills. They worked together, live together and display strange emotions that the boy had never ever seen before and soon, the strange structures expanded, growing like a vine plant across the ground as time passed. The humans also wore strange contraptions on them that was covered in strange patterns and designs. The boy did not understand why they wore such things as the ridiculous outfits only seemed to weigh them down they ran reducing their speed, and compare to some of the other creatures he had seen they were very slow to begin with.

They very were amusing to say the least.

He was mesmerized, his eyes never dared to stray away from the sphere in fear of missing even a single second. His eyes grew weary from lack of rest, yet the boy could not find it in himself to fall asleep. It was as if something was tugging inside of him shaking him awake.

He wanted it.

To be able to touch the sphere from the _inside_. To see those strange emotions coming across a human's face similar to his own. The curiosity was killing him.

And with it, the boy felt something that he realized was with him ever since he step foot in this silent land,

Loneliness.

He was trapped, with no one there to comfort him as he sank deeper and deeper in the quiet of his mind.

And he hated it.

To exist without a life and watch as other ones played on

It was madding, almost enough to drive one _insane_.

And with his eyes fluttered closed, deep within his soul he wished, and the first sound the boy heard since eons came in a form of a song,

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

 _Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to_

 _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

 _Umare-ochita kagayaku omae_

 _Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu inori wo_

 _Tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

 _Douka kono ko ni ai wo_

 _tsunaida te ni kiss wo_

 _Then the boy fell asleep_

 _and one or two embers in the fading ashes of fire_

 _flared up in the shape of a beloved face_

 _Dreaming many thousands of dreams_

 _spreading across the land_

 _Your silver eyes shine their light_

 _Like stars falling down from the night sky_

 _Even though countless of years turn so many prayers back to earth_

 _I will keep praying_

 _Somehow, love for this child please_

 _kissing the joined hands_

With the last note uttered the boy slumped down into a deep slumber with a small smile gracing his lips, oblivious to the silent world crumbling beneath him

Only invaded by that of the soft sound of a key being turned.

~*0*~

Lavi Bookman was deep in his thoughts as he walked down the old cobblestone path. His bright red hair falling out of his dark green scale printed bandanna that match the color of his eye. A thick black eye patch hid his other from view as his fingers fumbled with a little hammer in his hand.

Last night a green flash was seen in this area and he along with another exorcist was sent out to investigate. _Just_ who that exorcist was, was another thing to investigate. Lavi had _no_ idea _. Sure_ Headquarters probably did tell him who he would be teaming up with, but that doesn't mean he was actually paying attention. So as Lavi nervously walked of to the designated meeting place he was praying to god that it wasn't a certain someone did played a _little_ prank on the night before. Sadly for him, fate just loved to screw him over.

"Baka Usagi Get Your Ass Over Here!"

Yes fate was definitely not on his side.

Standing next the fountain where Lavi and the other exorcist was supposed to meet up was no other then Kanda Yuu, and he was ticked, his hand already clutching his sheath. The tips of his midnight -black long pony tail dyed pink, making him look even more feminine.

Lavi was _so_ going to die.

 **~Awwe poor Lavi...**

 **well any way,**

 **Hiya! It's Mixty here with my first fan fiction on this account! This is going to be a AU with a crazy plot that will unravel as the story continues...**

 **Warning: I am a awful updater, but I plan to get these out until this story is finished no matter how much time it takes.**

 **I honestly have no real major plan for this besides a basic idea but I'm going to just let the story write it self and hopefully I don't get too carried away.**

 **This story is also not beta-ed so if you find any part confusing or any grammar errors just PM me and I will try to get it fix as soon as possible or if you have any ideas or things you want to discuss about it do not be afraid to PM me for that too.**

 **Also please leave a review to tell me how you like the story so far!**

 **~ Mixty**


End file.
